


Absolution

by unpheenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Undercover as a Jedi Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpheenix/pseuds/unpheenix
Summary: Balancing being the perfect Jedi and a Sith Lord is harder than it looks. Obi-Wan Kenobi fell to the dark side after his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was killed at the hands of Darth Maul. Instead of leaving the Jedi, however, Obi-Wan stayed so that he could honor his masters last wish, training Anakin Skywalker. Ten years after his fall and Obi-Wan is still a Jedi, but the galaxy is changing and so is his apprentice. He doesn't know how much longer he will be able to keep his secret.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 272





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read "Look at Me" and "He was a Jedi" this is the fic for you! Tags will update as I go!

32 BBY - NABOO

"NO!"

Obi-Wan didn't hear himself scream as Qui-Gon's body was pulled off the red saber of the Sith Lord, Darth Maul. His mind had gone blank with shock. He watched as the older mans body twitched, his arms moving to weakly touch his wounded chest before stiffening. Obi-Wan was breathing heavily as his shock gave way to panic behind the static of the ray shield, eyes flicking from his masters body to the Zabrak who now paced the expanse of the shield. His muscles tensed, as the force began to unravel within himself, swallowing him into an inky black abyss and spiraling him out of control. Everything slid away save for the desire to maim and kill the Zabrak who had hurt his master. Obi-Wan ignited his saber, his panic giving way to anger as his lip curled into a snarl. He bounced on his toes, every inch of him itching to strike. The ray shield beeped rapidly before deactivating and not a second later he was on him, crashing his blue saber against Maul's red blade. He could feel the dark side oozing off the Sith, a mixture of manic delight and murderous intent, he could feel it tainting the force around him and in himself. 

He dropped into a crouch and made an attempt to sweep Maul's feet, but the Sith reacted quickly, hopping back and sneering, his yellow eyes set ablaze in fury. Obi-Wan rose to his feet, twirling his saber as he considered his next move. His tunics clung to him with sweat and he desperately wanted to strip them away, but he didn't think he would be graced with such luxury. So instead, he launched himself forward, setting a brutal pace as he brought his saber down again and again in quick succession, the dark side boiling inside him, threatening to spill over. He could feel it in his veins, feel the power that it gave him and perhaps unintentionally, he let himself be swept away with it, let it pour into his strikes as he grunted against every parry, every sweeping blow of the Sith lightsaber staff. He felt unstoppable, felt high of the power that came from his rage but it meant little if he didn't know how to use it. He found that out the hard way, swinging his saber down sloppily, giving Maul an opening to bring his foot up and kick him unceremoniously back. Obi-Wan tripped over his feet and fell into the reactor shaft, dropping his saber so that he could cling onto the interior wall.

Maul slowly stepped to the edge of the shaft, looking down upon him with his molten eyes, his smug triumph sang mockingly into the force. Obi-Wan snarled as he gasped desperately for breath. He knew he could jump out of the shaft but he didn't have his lightsaber. He'd be gutted before he had the chance to run. Obi-Wan glanced then from Maul to his masters body, watching the older man shudder with each shallow breath he took. His lightsaber had dropped to the ground next to him. Obi-Wan glanced back to Maul as the gears in his mind turned and clicked into place. His master would have to forgive him. 

Quickly, he launched himself out of the shaft, calling Qui-Gon's green saber to his hand and flipping over behind Maul. The Zabrak startled, twirling around a moment too late as Obi-Wan slashed across his middle. Maul grunted, his brows furrowing in confusion as he looked down before falling back, his bisected corpse making an ugly clang as it fell against the reactor shafts interior. Obi-Wan was still breathing heavily, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt a wave of gratification through the force, it felt like it would never end, rolling over him endlessly. After a long moment, he came back to himself. The panic returned like a slap to the face as he deactivated the saber and ran to his masters side, dropping to his knees as he clambered to put pressure on the wound, his hands soaking with his masters blood.

"Master- Master Qui-Gon-" He cried desperately, feeling his masters stuttering heartbeat.

The older mans eyes looked up to him vacantly, his pupils blown so wide they eclipsed his cerulean irises; "Obi... Wan..." 

"I'm here master, stay with me, I'll- I'll call for help." Obi-Wan said, the force around him drained of all its warmth as he fumbled with his utility belt trying to find his comm. His wrist was grabbed and he startled, blinking away tears as he stared at his dying masters bloodshot eyes.

"Promise me, Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon rasped, "Promise me that you will train the boy..."

Obi-Wan blinked before feeling a sudden and bitter rage rise within himself, he pressed his lips together, his brows furrowed, his eyes searching; "Master..." He held Qui-Gon's hand tightly, his lip trembling, "Master I can't-"

"You must promise me, Obi-Wan..." The older man said feebly.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, attempted to choke his rage as tears spilled down his cheeks. Did he even have a choice? 

"I promise, master." He finally breathed out, looking to his masters eyes as the light faded from them.

Qui-Gon shifted his head in an attempt to nod before gasping out, blood sputtering from his lips; "He is... The Chosen One..." 

The force went still. Obi-Wan squeezed Qui-Gon's hand even tighter before letting it fall. He tilted his head back, the void inside himself growing wider till it eclipsed his very soul as a choked sob left his lips, the tears continuing streak down his cheeks. He couldn't quite place his emotions, they were somewhere between an unbridled rage and an empty pit of despair. His master, the man he had devoted himself to for nearly 13 years, had died in an instant. Had died, yet thrust a responsibility upon him that he knew himself not ready for, yet you couldn't refuse. He let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding, wiping his tear stained cheeks when he heard a slow clap coming from behind the ray shielded entrance of the reactor chamber. His head snapped over, staring blankly as the shield deactivated.

Senator Palpatine gingerly stepped into the chamber, his dark robes sweeping across the floor as he stopped in front of the reactivated ray shield. His mouth was twisted into a smile, his eyes dark and calculating as he continued to clap, the sound echoing unnaturally around the reactor chamber. Obi-Wan furrowed his brows, forcing himself to his feet and taking a step back, his confusion openly bleeding into the force along with his panic. One thing he knew for certain, Senator Palpatine should not have been there. He was supposed to be on Coruscant. 

"Senator Palpatine-"

"It's Chancellor Palpatine now, my boy." The older man corrected, his voice smooth and unbothered. 

Obi-Wan felt a spike of annoyance but before he could speak, Palpatine gestured to the corpse of his master.

"I see Master Jinn is no longer with us?"

Obi-Wan frowned at the way the former senator said it, as though it were a passing statement. The force was blaring a warning in the back of Obi-Wan's mind, yet he couldn't place exactly where the danger was coming from; "Master Jinn... Perished at the hands of Darth Maul." he said quietly, his voice wavering as he felt another pull in the force. The dark side had never been stronger, he could still feel it threatening to boil over inside himself, held steadfast only by his confusion and will not to succumb to it.

Palpatine hummed thoughtfully, "And where is... Darth Maul?" the older man asked, taking a step towards Obi-Wan, the glint in his eyes dangerous and unfeeling.

Obi-Wan nodded to the reactor shaft; "Dead as well." he said carefully, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

"Master Jinn killed him?" Palpatine asked as he took another step.

"No," Obi-Wan said slowly, the force screaming at him. The danger, he realized rather belatedly, was coming from Palpatine, "I killed him."

Palpatine hummed again, "So you did. How did it feel when you struck him down?" He asked, seeming more curious than disturbed as he took one final step forward, standing directly in front of Obi-Wan now and right next to the dead Jedi master.

Obi-Wan blinked at him several times, the force moved strangely around Palpatine, dark and unnatural. Obi-Wan felt his gut lurch, but he closed his eyes and exhaled again. 

"It felt good."

Palpatine nodded, almost gleefully, "You have touched the dark side of the force, Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

The force twisted, flooding with a sudden darkness that came down in endless waves. The sheer power behind it caused Obi-Wan to startle and sway, his eyes wide as he slowly sunk down to his knees, his breathing ragged. His intuition had been correct. The danger was Palpatine. The sheer power that bled from former senators force signature could have moved mountains, it left Obi-Wan in awe. He could not fathom how someone so powerful had hidden themselves so completely in plain view of everyone, even the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan's breath was ragged as he looked down, he wanted to get up, to run away but it felt as if he had been paralyzed, his body suddenly drained of fight.

"Who are you really?" He asked, scrambling for purchase in the force only to find it had become oily slick with the dark side.

"I am Darth Sidious, lord of all Sith." Palpatine said, raising his hands as if he were proclaiming it to an audience of a thousand men. The gesture made Obi-Wan want to gag.

Obi-Wan exhaled slowly, feeling the force trembled around him. He did not allow himself to falter; "Why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly, though he already had a sneaking suspicion.

"It seems that I am in need of an apprentice, Padawan Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan felt his mouth twist into a frown, "And you think I will join you?"

"If you refuse, then you shall perish." Palpatine sounded indifferent, his voice slanted, "But I don't think you will refuse. I am choosing you, after all. From what I understand, the Jedi order hadn't wanted you anyways."

Obi-Wan's gut lurched and he attempted to rise indignantly, but Palpatine immobilized him with the flick of his wrist as he continued; "No master wanted to train you, so the Jedi Council sent you to the agricorps. Your own master pitied you, took you in as a gesture of courtesy, and then dumped you the moment he came across a more promising apprentice. You were never _chosen_ , Kenobi. Even the boy you are to train did not choose you." Each statement cut deep into Obi-Wan like a sharpened knife. He stopped fighting Palpatine's grip on him in the force, taking in everything that the Sith said.

"They don't recognize your potential. They don't see what you could become." Palpatine hissed fervently, "I do. I see everything."

Obi-Wan was quiet still, he closed his eyes and finally felt his rage and hurt and despair bowl over, felt the dark side drown out everything else. He was so tired of holding back; "You're right." He said slowly, opening his eyes and raising his chin so that he could look up to the Sith Lord.

Palpatine nodded, "Of course I'm right." he said flippantly, and Obi-Wan felt another spike of annoyance but before he could say anything, Palpatine was speaking again, "Pledge yourself to me, and I will give you everything. I am choosing to give you everything." He said.

Obi-Wan looked down, feeling the bitterness rise again in the back of his throat. If he said no, he would die, and he didn't quite feel like dying. Not yet anyways. He looked one last time at Qui-Gon's corpse, feeling the rage and hatred overwhelm any other feeling he had. Sadness, empathy, love, all drowned in his sea of emptiness. He would avenge his master. He would kill Darth Sidious.

"I pledge myself to your teachings," he said at last, dipping his head low, "I will obey you, my master."


	2. Reveal, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded an early draft of this chapter on accident!! Fixed now!

23 BBY - CORUSCANT

Obi-Wan was lounging on the Jedi approved minimalist sofa in the communal area of his master/padawan suite, a flimsi bound book folded open as he read through some ancient meditation mantras recited by the Guardians of the Whills. He was dressed in a set of dark brown tunics, the black tabards neatly tucked under his obi and belt, his shiny black boots kicked haphazardly up onto the sofa's armrest. Normally he would not have been so crass, but he had been sat on the uncomfortable piece of furniture for the better half of five hours while awaiting his Padawan's return. According to the chronokeeper mounted onto the wall it was nearly 0100 in the morning. Well passed curfew and well passed his apprentice's supposed late night make up meditation with Master Windu. 

Obi-Wan dropped the flimsi bound on his chest and sighed heavily, dramatically draping his arm over his eyes as he willed away the migraine which pounded ceaselessly against his temples. He swore that the moment Anakin Skywalker had become his apprentice, his migraines had become longer and more frequent than ever. There were other reasons, of course, but the main reason was most certainly Anakin. He didn't blame himself for that either, the Jedi Council had been right to be skeptical in allowing him to train Anakin, he had hardly been ready. It was Qui-Gon's dying wish, though, and Obi-Wan had been particularly stubborn about it. Nobody else could be allowed to train Anakin. Not if Obi-Wan's plans were to be successful. 

Those plans involved Darth Sidious. Nine years ago, Obi-Wan had pledged himself as the apprentice to the lord of all Sith and since the day of his pledge, he would learn about and train in the dark side of the force whenever time or circumstance permitted. It had been hard to break many of his old beliefs and habits. It had been hard to give into the emotions he had locked carefully away ever since Qui-Gon had _finally_ taken him as his apprentice. Not that Qui-Gon wanted him or anything, he was sure of that now, but he was grateful that his old master had taken him from the agricorps and given him a lightsaber. Trained him to be a devastating warrior, though never allowed him to reach his full potential. Yes, Obi-Wan was grateful for Qui-Gon, and despite the tension they had in their relationship, especially towards its end, he was still deeply attached to his former master. He would never let the memory of his master go. He would never forgive Darth Sidious for taking him away from the universe. He needed his plan to be successful. 

Obi-Wan sighed again, letting his arm fall off his face as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to fall into the force, slip passed his shielding and gaze over the endless void within himself. The deeply rooted rage, feelings of self loathing and resentment. None of his fellow Jedi had ever come to suspect him for what he truly was. Not that they had any reason to. Doubts _had_ been risen after he killed Darth Maul, but the Council had tentatively let it go, since Darth Maul was a Sith Lord and Obi-Wan had stopped the Sith from rising to power once more. Obi-Wan snorted at the thought. Little did the Jedi Council or the rest of the galaxy know that the literal Lord of all Sith was currently the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and had been for the past nine years. Obi-Wan was actually rather impressed. Chancellor Palpatine had managed to elude the Jedi and cling to power far beyond his term limit. 

He heard the door to the apartment hiss open and pulled himself out of the force, erecting his shields without thinking, sealing himself away from prying eyes; "I was beginning to wonder if you got lost, Padawan-" he started condescendingly but stopped when his eyes landed on _Anakin_.

His Padawan, now 18 years old, stood awkwardly at attention in the entrance of their apartment, letting the door hiss shut behind him. Obi-Wan swept his eyes up and down the young mans form, taking in the new set of dark brown tunics and black boots he sported before meeting Anakin's gaze. The younger man blushed darkly and cleared his throat, fidgeting with the sleeves of his tunic.

"I am sorry, master," he said as he lifted his chin, a sheepish smile touching his lips, "I stopped by the cleaners today." 

"So I've noticed." Obi-Wan said, keeping his expression carefully neutral as he stood up and slowly walked over to his apprentice, his eyes not once wandering from the younger man. Anakin looked good in dark colors, they complemented his tanned skin and golden curls, brought out the bright blue of his eyes. Obi-Wan stopped inches in front of Anakin, the younger man looking down a bit and averting his gaze.

"May I ask why?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, temporarily distracted from giving his lecture, he reached out his hand, grasping the edge of Anakin's tabards and rubbing the heavy fabric between his fingers absently.

"I wanted to match you." Anakin said defensively, his face flushing deeply as he finally looked back to Obi-Wan, "Does it look bad? Do you not like it?" He asked, his insecurity peaking through his usual foolhardy confidence.

"It's not that I don't like it, Anakin, I think they suit you quite well, actually." Obi-Wan mused, letting his hand drop down, a slow and easy smile touching his lips. Of course that was something Anakin would do. Distract him when he had done something wrong. He took great pleasure in knowing that his apprentice tried so very hard to emulate him, to be a good little Jedi. It certainly helped steer away the Councils suspicion. 

Anakin all but beamed at him, seeming quite pleased; "Thank you, master." 

Obi-Wan hummed approvingly, turning away from Anakin as he walked back to the uncomfortable sofa, picking up the flimsi bound he had discarded. Anakin had yet to move from the entrance, shifting on his heels from side to side. It looked like he had something more to say, but was waiting to be acknowledged to do it. This happened often, especially when Anakin had done something he wasn't supposed to. Obi-Wan casually went to put the flimsi bound back in its proper place on the shelf, adjusting several other artificats as he went, pointedly ignoring his Padawan. He could feel Anakin becoming more agitated the longer he took to mill around the apartment, lightly dusting off the tapestries that hung on the wall. When it felt like Anakin would burst open from his need, vibrating with want and shame, Obi-Wan turned back to him on his heels.

"Good." He said shortly, "Very good, Anakin."

Before Anakin could respond Obi-Wan was suddenly in his space, pressing him into the door and smiling when the younger man squeaked, his cheeks blooming with color. Obi-Wan opened up their training bond and watched the younger man's head loll to the side, his lips parting with an unspoken moan at the feeling of his master's mind intertwining with his own. Obi-Wan knew Anakin enjoyed it, knew it took the edge off of just how much he felt _everything_. It was true, of course, what Qui-Gon had said about Anakin being the Chosen One. His Padawan had the highest midichlorian count of any known Jedi, higher than the likes of Master Yoda and Master Windu. The side affect of this was that Anakin was so deeply immersed in the force that it was almost painful. Which is why after Obi-Wan finished pillaging through his thoughts and separating their force signatures, Anakin all but sobbed, desperately clawing at the wall that Obi-Wan erected between them. 

"Quiet." Obi-Wan snapped at him and Anakin obeyed, dipping his head as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Obi-Wan hummed again, flicking his eyes up to meet Anakin's gaze, bringing his finger up to lift the younger mans chin; "It is late, dear one." he said, "Well after curfew and well after your 'lessons' with Master Windu." 

He saw shame cross his apprentices face and tutted softly, "Where were you?" He asked lowly, watching his apprentice pull away and look anywhere but at the disappointed face of his master.

"I wasn't doing anything bad." Anakin huffed, crossing his arms defensively.

Obi-Wan observed him for a moment, his hand twitching with repressed motion at his side. He could feel the dark side whispering inside him, beckoning him like a sirens song as his irritation spiked, quick and sharp, against his shields. He choked the feeling and shoved it down, refusing to falter as he kept his eyes on Anakin, "Weren't you?"

"No." 

"No what, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked patiently, unable to stop himself from reaching down and pulling at Anakin's wrist, forcing him to uncross his arms. Obi-Wan drew his thumb absently over the skin in soothing circles. 

Anakin swallowed, "No- No master, I-" he flushed darkly and shook his head before speaking again, "Master, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, please don't be mad at me."

There it was. Obi-Wan hummed negatively, noticing that Anakin was still avoiding his gaze; "Anakin," he said softly, tilting his head, "look at me." 

Anakin stiffened, Obi-Wan could feel the young mans heart beating heavily against his rib cage. Slowly, Anakin lifted his gaze, his eyes dropping from Obi-Wan's sharp eyes down to his lips, then back up. His face was flushed and his breathing ragged, he shook his head again and Obi-Wan knew he was close to tears.

"Hush, darling, none of that now." Obi-Wan cooed softly, gently bringing his hand up from Anakin's wrist to caress the younger mans cheek, smiling when Anakin pressed into the touch, "Now tell me," his voice drained of its warmth, his smile turning cold, "Where were you?"

"I was at a pod race," Anakin muttered, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze and flinching at the ice he found there.

Obi-Wan quirked a brow at him.

Anakin swallowed and tried again, "I was at a pod race, _master_."

Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his thumb along Anakin's cheek absently, "were you participating in this pod race?"

Anakin bit his lip and attempted to pull away from Obi-Wan's hand only for it to suddenly shoot up and curl tightly around his jaw, yanking him down. Anakin scrambled to grab at Obi-Wan's wrist, his eyes raising to look at his master defiantly.

"Master-"

"I asked you a question, _Anakin._ "

Anakin pouted, "Yes master, I was participating."

Obi-Wan stared at him for a long moment before dropping his hand and turning away. His migraine was back and had doubled its efforts. He drew his hands up and massaged circles into his temples, reciting one of the many mantras he had just read through in an attempt to center himself. He could feel the force around him chill, though Anakin never seemed to notice. Not that his apprentice had any inkling on what the dark side was and what it felt like. Obi-Wan had been sure to keep it that way. It was imperative that Anakin didn't develop any tendencies that could be deemed as slipping into the dark side. Not only would it put Anakin at risk, it would put him at risk, and he didn't want to reveal himself just yet. He needed more time.

" _Anakin,_ " he said, exhaling a long sigh, "you know how I feel about you pod racing."

"I was just trying to have some fun, master." Anakin said quietly, his voice soft and apologetic.

Obi-Wan glanced back to him, taking in his apprentices tall, lanky form, clad in the dark tunics that suited him so well. Obi-Wan's eyes slowly drew up to take in the curve of Anakin's throat, which bobbed when he swallowed thickly at his masters inspection. He continued his upward hike, taking in the angle of Anakin's jaw, the plush pucker of his lips. Finally, he brought his gaze back up to Anakin's eyes and inhaled sharply at what he saw. Anakin's pupils were blown wide and Obi-Wan realized that his apprentice was aroused, his skin flushed and his lips parted absently. Obi-Wan blinked, his eyes drawn to those lips, the way they were chapped and bruised from Anakin worrying them between his teeth. It wasn't the first time Anakin had been aroused around him and it wasn't like Obi-Wan _hadn't_ considered what it would feel like to have Anakin's lips wrapped around his cock. He shook his head, re-calibrating his thoughts. He didn't have time to be thinking about that right now. 

"It's late, Anakin." He said finally, "I'll let it go this time, but please be more considerate in the future. We have a briefing tomorrow morning with the Council and I do not wish to be late." With that, he made to leave only to feel Anakin suddenly grab his arm.

"Master, wait-" Anakin breathed out, his voice wavering slightly. He steadied himself before speaking again, "I'm _really_ sorry, _master_ , please let me make it up to you." 

Obi-Wan glanced down to where Anakin held his arm, then back up to meet Anakin's gaze, quirking his brow. _What in the galaxy was his apprentice thinking?_

"Make it up to me?"

Anakin took in a deep breath, letting go of Obi-Wan's arm and slowly sinking down to his knees, being sure to maintain eye contact as he did. _What the kriff?_ Obi-Wan watched, the force moving strangely around them. The image of Anakin, his _Padawan_ , sat on his knees and gazing up to him with fluttering lashes and flushed cheeks, his lips parted ever slightly as he drew in another deep, albeit shaky, breath, was enough to cause Obi-Wan's arousal to spike sky high. He felt his cock stiffening uncomfortably in his leggings as he absently reached out and carded through Anakin's short curly hair. Anakin leaned into his touch like he always did, but it was different now. The way his eyes fluttering close, the content sigh that fell off his lips. Obi-wan watched him, watched the way his eyes opened slowly, the way his lips parted and he stuck his tongue out. He felt the shields he kept around himself give, the dark side tearing through him in a violent frenzy of lust and desire. 

Obi-Wan exhaled through his nose, his lips pressed tightly together as he attempted to strangle his dark side, but it was too much and he wasn't in the mood to fight it tonight. The force purred at his assent, curling syrupy sweet as he tugged at his Padawan's curls, listening to the little noise it elicited from him. He knew his Padawan had been interested in him, Anakin had the subtlety of a bitch in heat. Obi-Wan would have been lying if he said he didn't use that obvious attraction against his Padawan, little things like letting his touches linger longer than they needed to, invading Anakin's space when they spoke privately. It made Anakin pliant. Made him shut up and do what he was told, which Obi-Wan always appreciated. But now, with Anakin on his knees, promising to be good for his master, to _make it up to him_ , Obi-Wan wondered if he should have been less frivolous with those moments. He couldn't imagine what the Council would say about it. Then again, he supposed it didn't matter. He deserved this, didn't he? His Padawan had been _very_ disobedient, after all, he _needed_ to apologize to his _master_ properly.

"Have you ever sucked cock before?" he asked.

Anakin shook his head, pulling at Obi-Wan's grip on his hair, "No..." he gasped, his face flushed darkly at the little pinpricks of pain it sent shivering down his spine.

"No what, dear one?" Obi-Wan hummed, absently petting Anakin's hair.

Anakin trembled, lowering his eyes; "No, master. I've never sucked cock before." 

Obi-Wan felt a grin crack across his face, tugging at Anakin's curls so that the younger man looked up to him. He already looked like such a mess, it was almost embarrassing; "Then I'll teach you." 

Relief washed over Anakin's face, the force glowing around him in excitement. He was so eager to please. 

"Thank you, master." 

Obi-Wan chuckled, "You're welcome, dear one." He said soothingly, "Now, suck spit into your mouth."

Anakin obeyed, sucking in his cheeks and looking up to Obi-Wan when he was done, silently asking what to do next.

"Show me." 

Again, Anakin obeyed and Obi-Wan hummed his approval before finally unbuckling his belt and untying his obi, pulling his tunics apart and smirking at the way Anakin's eyes widened when he took himself out of his pants. He stroked himself absently for a moment before pulling Anakin's head closer by his curls, waiting for Anakin to open his mouth wide before sinking into the wet heat, groaning in pleasure. Anakin took it beautifully, Obi-Wan allowing him to experimentally run his tongue along the bottom, bobbing his head curiously before settling down, resting his hands on his lap and looking up to Obi-Wan expectantly. 

Obi-Wan grinned lazily before suddenly jerking his hips, feeling his dick hit the back of Anakin's throat. Anakin reflexively tried to pull off but Obi-Wan held him tightly by the hair, using his free hand to gently smack his cheek. Anakin's eyes flicked up apologetically, his eyes watering a bit as he swallowed around Obi-Wan's cock before breathing deeply through his nose. Obi-Wan waited for him to get settled again before starting to move, slowly building up his pace so that he didn't overwhelm Anakin and cause him to choke again. It didn't matter after a while, when Anakin's jaw went slack and he let Obi-Wan fuck his throat without complaint, his eyes glazing over as he surrendered to the use.

Obi-Wan cursed quietly, pulling Anakin off his cock and groaning at the line of drool that dripped from Anakin's puffy red lips. He stroked himself, watching the way Anakin blinked up at him before coming on his Padawan's face, coating his cheeks and hair. When he was finished, Anakin leaned forward, greedily taking the head back into his mouth and licking up the rest of his spend. Obi-Wan breathed heavily, staring down at his face fucked padawan, the gears in his mind working to justify what he had done. Anakin glanced up to him, making a small, questioning noise while shifting uncomfortably on his knees. Obi-Wan realized the poor thing must have been desperately hard. He had been so good to wait for permission.

"You may touch yourself, Anakin." Obi-Wan breathed out, tucking himself back into his leggings as Anakin's hand shot down to his crotch, palming himself over his clothes.

"Thank you, master, thank you-" Anakin babbled, his head dipping as he fumbled with his belt, desperately trying to pull it off.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin took himself out, stroking himself fast and hard, his breathing heavy and his jaw slack, his face covered in come. Watching Anakin fall part was delightful, the way his whole body shook and writhed on the floor as his cum splattered onto Obi-Wan's shiny black boots. Anakin exhaled slowly, staring down at Obi-Wan's boots, his brain slow on the update. Thoughtlessly, he leaned down and licked up his spend. Obi-Wan smiled, letting Anakin do as he pleased, wanting nothing more to watch him come undone over and over again. Not tonight, though, not after the way Anakin slumped over, his face blissed out and his breathing heavy and slow. Obi-Wan reached out in the force, listening to the way Anakin moaned when their minds connected through the training bond. He poked around, noticing that his Padawan had become blissfully blank, almost as if he were floating in the empty expanse of space. Curious. He pulled back and watched as Anakin furrowed his brows, confusion bleeding off him in the force at the sudden absence of Obi-Wan in his mind.

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh, crouching down and gently smacking Anakin's cheek, watching his padawan blink at him.

"Was that good, Anakin?" he asked softly.

Anakin nodded slowly, a vacant smile touching his lips; "Yes, master." He dipped his head, his eyes fluttering close, "Thank you, master." 

It didn't take long for Anakin to pass out. Obi-Wan washed Anakin in his 'fresher and carried him to his bed, laying him down. Obi-Wan stood there for a moment before gently tracing Anakin's cheek, then the shell of his ear, picking up the padawan braid that he had deliberately ignored up until now. Obi-Wan sat on the bed, absently twisting the braid between his fingers, his eyes flicking down to Anakin's face, still flushed, though he was in a deep sleep. His poor, imperfect little Padawan. _His_. Obi-Wan felt the dark side push against his freshly re-erected shields, but he was able to keep it down now. He supposed he should have been grateful. After all, his Padawan's version of _making it up to him_ had been most beneficial. Dropping the braid and standing, Obi-Wan went to the 'fresher, closing the door softly behind him. He stripped off his tunics, catching a look of himself in the mirror, he smiled.

A pair of molten eyes looked back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Reveal, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Obi-Wan what have you done?

Anakin could vividly remember the moment he realized he was attracted to his master. They had been sparring in one of the temples many training rooms. At some point they abandoned their sabers and went in with their fists instead. It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to land a heavy hit on his gut, throwing the younger man to the ground and pinning him there, a smug and triumphant grin drawn across his face. It was the first time Anakin had gotten a good look at that face, was able to see the freckles splattered across the bridge of Obi-Wan's nose and the bones of his cheeks, the way his pin strait hair fell messily across his forehead. It was also the first time he had someone on top of him too, straddling his hips and keeping him on his back, controlling him. It felt good. 

When Obi-Wan got off him and they returned to their apartment for a shower, he masturbated to the thought of his master pinning him down against the bed and taking what has his while under the hot spray of water. His desire quickly became a deeply rooted shame, however. He knew it was wrong, knew his master probably wouldn't feel the same way. So he hid his desire from Obi-Wan, shoved it into a box and locked it in the dark corners of his mind. He started rebelling against his master in an attempt to further dissociate himself from that desire. His defiance became frequent, to the point where he and Obi-Wan couldn't go a single day without arguing about something. Then Obi-Wan switched his tactics. When Anakin got worked up, Obi-Wan would get closer to him, crowd him into a wall and speak softly, sternly. He'd tilt his head to the side, patiently pick Anakin apart until he was falling to pieces on himself. 'Yes, master' and 'sorry, master' quickly became part of Anakin's every day vocabulary after that. The worst part was that Obi-Wan _noticed_ the change in his tune and would smirk at him, call him _darling_ and _dear one_ , leave lingering touches on his arm and his back. They didn't really mean anything, but Anakin liked to think that they did. 

His rebellion became less and less frequent after that, but he still had his moments. Like last night. He had gone to his make up meditation lesson with Mace Windu and a few other disgruntled padawans, but as soon as it was over he left the temple, making the trek down to the lower levels of Coruscant where he found solace in illegal pod racing and booze. By the time he sobered up and meandered his way back to the temple it was extremely late. He went to Knight Quinlan Vos' apartment so that he could shower. The kriffar man always laughed when he found Anakin at his door, called him an imp and told him to be quick. Anakin had just gotten a new set of brown tunics, and when he stepped out of the fresher, Quinlan whistled at him.

"I bet Kenobi'll like that." he said and Anakin felt himself blush.

"You think so?" He asked sheepishly, tugging at the collar of his tunic. 

"Oh yea, I mean, they're similar to the ones he wears aren't they?" Quinlan said, completely oblivious. 

That was the point, Anakin had thought as he crept down the temple corridors, nodding to the nocturnal Jedi who were roaming the halls at, _kriff, was it really 0100 already? Obi-Wan was going to kill him!_ Anakin hoped he'd be able to make it up to him with his little surprise. He could already imagine what his master would do when he returned. Obi-Wan would obviously be mad about the pod racing, he expected that, but maybe Obi-Wan really would like the dark tunics. And maybe he'd be able to _apologize_ to his master for being so irresponsible. He took a steadying breath when he reached the apartment he and Obi-Wan shared, bouncing on his heels.

In retrospect, it had gone a million times better than he thought it would. 

He woke up in an unfamiliar bed too early in the morning. Sitting up and rubbing his face, he took a moment to register where he was and what happened. He was dressed in his leggings and nothing else and was mostly impressed that he managed to fall asleep in the uncomfortable fabric. He glanced over to his side and nearly felt his soul become one with the cosmic force. His master was laid beside him, turned on his side and fast asleep. Anakin could feel his heart pounding hard against his ribs. His master had gone to bed with him. He looked away, feeling heat permeate every nerve in his body as he tried to get on top of his thoughts. He didn't even noticed when Obi-Wan shifted, yelping when his master caught him by the arm and pulled him down.

"You project very loudly, _Padawan._ " Obi-Wan grumbled at him, not even half awake.

"Sorry master." Anakin whispered, his heart still racing.

"Go back to sleep."

"Yes master." 

When he woke up the second time Obi-Wan had abandoned him. Shivering against the cold, Anakin got himself up and crept to the door, flinching as it hissed open. Obi-Wan was in the kitchen, boiling a kettle of water. Anakin froze in place for a moment, watching the older man pour himself a cup of tea, then produce another cup from the cabinet and pour a second cup. He turned around, pinning Anakin in the doorway with his eyes. The older man arched a brow at him, holding out one of the cups.

Anakin sheepishly made his way over, his heart felt like it would explode any minute now. He took the cup in his hand and nodded his thanks, bringing it to his lips. The entire time Obi-Wan stood watching him, tilting his head as his Padawan fumbled under the knowing gaze. Anakin swallowed, the silence between them was uncomfortable. He needed to say something. 

"Master- About last night-"

Obi-Wan held up his hand and Anakin stopped talking, swallowing thickly as his master stepped around him and made his way to the sofa, sinking down onto the uncomfortable piece of furniture and taking a long sip of his tea. Anakin stayed in the kitchen, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't move or speak again though he desperately wanted to. Finally, Obi-Wan set his cup of tea down.

"I can't even begin to tell you how inappropriate your behavior was last night." Obi-Wan mused, not looking at him as he picked up a data pad that had been left on the coffee table.

Anakin felt his heart sink and he looked down, fidgeting with the cup in his hand, "I'm sorry master."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I shouldn't have let it go as far as it did. I should have been better. If the council were to find out-"

"They won't find out if you don't tell them!" Anakin blurted out, then bit his tongue when Obi-Wan glared at him. 

Obi-Wan stood up slowly and Anakin shrunk away, backing into the counter. He looked back then up as Obi-Wan stalked over to him, putting his hands on either side of him as he leaned forward into Anakin's space. Anakin loved it when he did that. Loved it when Obi-Wan got into his face and spoke in that low, rough voice that was meant to admonish him but only served to make him desperately aroused. Right now, he really wished it didn't make him so aroused. If he were to become aroused now Obi-Wan might become more angry, and Anakin didn't want that.

"That's not the point, _Anakin_." Obi-Wan said quietly, like he always did when he was close like this.

Anakin sucked in a breath, his eyes darting across Obi-Wan's face, down to his lips, then back up to his eyes, "Then what is the point?"

Obi-Wan arched a brow at him, incredulous, "What's the point?" He echoed, " _Anakin_ , the point is you are my _Padawan_ and I am your _Master_." 

"So?" Anakin mumbled, "It's not like it meant anything, right?"

Obi-Wan stared at him, "Is that what you think?" He asked, his voice dangerously low, "Well, _Anakin_ , even if it doesn't mean anything to you, it means something to me. And it isn't good." He bit out, pushing off of Anakin and stalking back to the living room. 

Anakin blinked a couple times, his mind reeling, "What?" Obi-Wan didn't turn around, "Master, what? What does it mean to you?" he asked desperately, hopelessly confused as he followed his master, trying to grapple with this new and exhilarating revelation. It meant something to Obi-Wan? Did that mean he wanted him?

"Anakin, Padawan, Apprentice, _Child of the Force_ ," Obi-Wan snapped at him and Anakin flinched, still so very confused. Obi-Wan glared at him, his annoyance bleeding heavily into the force, " _It means_ that every time I look at you I'm going to be thinking about your lips wrapped around my cock." He spat out and the vulgarity of it made Anakin blush as Obi-Wan stepped into his space again, tilting his head, "Do you have any idea how frustrating you are, Padawan? How difficult you make everything? You don't, do you?"

Anakin swallowed, shaking his head slowly, "No master." When Obi-Wan glared at him and he looked down, embarrassed, "sorry master."

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, falling back onto the sofa, "I don't know what possessed me to allow this happen." He said, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Master, I don't understand, why is this such a big problem?" Anakin asked. When Obi-Wan gave him an exasperated look, he tacked on, "Other than the- the thing you mentioned before." 

Obi-Wan stared at him for a long moment before picking up the data pad and his cup of tea again, "Anakin, you are aware of the power imbalance between us, yes? You are aware that as your teacher, your _master_ , it is my duty to protect you and nourish your growth in the force and as a Jedi," He took a moment to sip his tea, "I need to know that this won't be an ongoing issue. I will be able to control my urges, let them go into the force. I need to know if you will be able to do the same." 

Anakin looked down, his cheeks flushed. He didn't know why, but he felt like crying, "I'll try to, master."

"Do or do not, Padawan." Obi-Wan muttered, parroting one of Master Yoda's favorite proverbs, "There is no try." 

Anakin frowned, squeezing his cup of tea. He felt one hot tear land on the back of his hand but didn't react to it. He shakily set the cup down and went to his room, letting the door hiss softly shut behind him before slumping back against it and sinking down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest, squeezing them tightly and sobbing heavily. It was just his luck, Anakin had thought, try to apologize and make the situation better, only to make it worse. He was beginning to come to the conclusion that he couldn't do anything right. 

There was a soft knock on the door; "Anakin, please stop crying." Obi-Wan's soft voice came to him like a caress in the force, and for some reason, Anakin felt like he had to obey it. He sniffled, rubbing at his eye.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Padawan, I should have been better than this." Obi-Wan's voice sounded strained, "I will be better in the future. For your sake, alright?"

Anakin huffed quietly, still holding his knees against his chest as he leaned his head back against the door; "yes master." he paused for a moment before adding, "sorry master." 

###

Obi-Wan hadn't felt himself so off balance in a long time. As he walked the halls of the Jedi temple, bathed in the early morning light, he was reminded of when he had been a padawan. So energetic, so rakish. It truly was a miracle that Master Jinn had taken pity on him and took him as his student. He supposed he carried a similar sentiment to Anakin. He had only taken the boy as his apprentice under Master Jinn's dying command to do so. For that, he resented his old master, but he never let that resentment lead him astray from his goals. He _needed_ Anakin. He knew Darth Sidious' plot involved his padawan falling to the dark side, he knew it was so that Anakin would replace him. Treachery, of course, was the way of this sith. 

He soon found himself in the room of a thousand fountains, making his way over to a tranquil patch of grass, still wet from the early morning dew. Obi-Wan sunk down and crossed his legs. He needed to meditate, needed to clear his mind and reinforce his shielding before he and Anakin went before the council for their mission brief. Obi-Wan took in a slow, deep breath, inhaling through his nose, holding it, then exhaling through his mouth. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep meditation, though he was always somewhat conscious of his surroundings, of how long he would be sat there. He would need to leave early to collect Anakin from their apartment, after all. 

While he meditated, Obi-Wan found his mind wandering till it landed on the night before and then earlier that morning. Anakin's soft pink lips wrapped around his cock, the way his eyes fluttered and became puffy with tears. He shifted slightly, uncrossing his legs and crossing them again, his brows furrowed. He attempted to let the memory go into the force but that only made it worse. He felt the dark side unravel within him, felt the air turn cold and the force turn slippery. He frowned deeply, forcing himself out of his meditation and standing with a huff. He found himself wanting. Wanting to feel the heat of Anakin's skin, hear the sound of his voice as he moaned around his cock. Obi-Wan shook his head once. Then he shook it again for good measure. By the time he left the room of a thousand fountains, he found that he was more unsettled than when he arrived.

When he returned to the apartment, he felt himself brimming need. He needed a good, hard fuck. He didn't think it would be appropriate to seek out Quinlan at such an early hour. Despite the fact that Kriffar were not nocturnal by nature, he knew that Quinlan wasn't much of a morning bird. When the door hissed shut behind him and he turned into the apartment his eyes landed on a bare chested Anakin lounging on the sofa, munching on some pastries stolen from the Jedi temples dining hall. He froze in place, staring at his young padawan. Anakin scrambled to sit up, dusting the crumbs off of himself.

"Master- I thought you said you were meditating." Anakin tried, awkwardly running his fingers through his messy curls, "You're back early." 

Obi-Wan stared at him blankly for a moment, a strangled sound escaping from the back of his throat. Why must the force test him in this way?

"I was meditating, _Padawan_ , but I wasn't able to center myself." Obi-Wan managed to spit out, sulking over to his room.

"Oh, that's strange for you isn't it?" Obi-Wan froze at Anakin's words, "I mean, you've always been good at meditating." Anakin continued, oblivious. It was as if their altercation earlier that morning hadn't even happened. It was extremely frustrating. 

"Anakin, stop talking." Obi-Wan said, his voice barely audible.

"What did you say, _Master?_ "

Something inside Obi-Wan snapped and he whirled around, raising his hand a freezing Anakin in place. The young Jedi's eyes went wide and bulging, his panic bleeding into the force. Obi-Wan was quick to shield both of them, as not to alarm the other Jedi in the temple. Obi-Wan exhaled shakily, drawing his hand back and letting go of Anakin, watching him crumble to the floor and scramble away.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Obi-Wan said quietly, "I'm so sorry." he dropped his face into his hands, trying to grapple with the force inside him but it was so strong and _dark_. It went over him in endless waves. 

Obi-Wan didn't look up when he felt Anakin shakily get to his feet and slowly approach him, though he flinched when he felt the younger man wrap his arms around him. Anakin wasn't too much taller than him, but he was graced with long limbs and lean muscles. Obi-Wan exhaled slowly through his nose. The last thing he needed was Anakin's bare skin on him, but he did appreciate his apprentice attempting to calm him down. Obi-Wan had never snapped at him like that before, had never used the force on him in any capacity. Anakin rested his chin on Obi-Wan's shoulder, continuing to hold him. Obi-Wan felt him tugging gently at their training bond, so Obi-Wan hesitantly let him in. Their signatures mixed together, though it was jarring and uncomfortable at first. Anakin was attempting to pull them into a joint meditative trance. Obi-Wan would have praised him if he wasn't desperately trying to lock away his darkness, banish the cold and his wicked thoughts so that his apprentice wouldn't stumble upon them. 

They stayed like that for a long while until Obi-Wan eventually pulled back, letting out a shaky breath. Anakin looked to him through half lidded eyes, his lashes fluttering against his cheek. Obi-Wan's lips drew into a tight line as he watched them, bringing his hand up to gentle cup Anakin's cheek. The younger man leaned into the touch, his force signature turning warm and fuzzy with content. Obi-Wan huffed a laugh, shaking his head. 

"You are going to be the death of me, Padawan." he murmured quietly, gently drawing his thumb across Anakin's cheek.

"Don't say that, master." Anakin admonished playfully, offering him a timid smile, "I am sorry, Obi-Wan." He said quietly, "I kriffed up really bad. I didn't mean for it to be such a mess."

Obi-Wan observed him for a moment, humming noncommittally, "It is not your fault, Padawan. You are young and curious. These things- urges- are only natural." he murmured, "And you are far too forgiving of me." 

Anakin rolled his eyes, "What's there to forgive?" Anakin asked quietly, "You know I want you." 

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I know you do." He muttered, "But you can't have me and you know it." He pulled back his hand and folded his arms across his chest, "Now, get a shirt on. We have a meeting with the council."

Anakin pouted but in the end conceded to Obi-Wan's request, going to his room and leaving Obi-Wan alone in the common area. Obi-Wan went to his own room, the door hissing softly shut behind him. He could still feel Anakin's presence in the room, could still smell his scent on the bed. Obi-Wan lightly touched the sheets, frowning deeply before tearing down his leggings and pulling himself out. It didn't take long for him to come, pumping his cock in quick succession and grunting when he felt himself orgasm, catching the spend in his hand. It wasn't enough but it would do for now. The memory of Anakin sitting pretty on his knees tried to weave its way back into his mind but Obi-Wan was quick to banish it, going to the fresher and washing his hands. He took a moment to look himself over, tidying his tunics and fixing his hair. He was the perfect picture of a Jedi knight and nothing about his appearance would betray that. He sighed heavily, turning on his heels and making his way back to the door. He found Anakin waiting for him, dressed in those dark tunics, his blue eyes shooting up and looking upon his master knowingly. Obi-Wan's lips drew into another tight line. He had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
